Transformers RID Storm
by OrionMatrix
Summary: After an easy victory over the Dcon's and Pred's, the Autobots take a trip to the beach where they encounter a new transformer who forms a bond with TAI, but is this transformer an Autobot or a new Decepticon? Romance/humour/drama/angst Rated T for safety
1. If it dosnt work, kick it

Transformers RID – Storm

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers RID, the designs or characters in the series, I am just using them to entertain people, not to make money so there is no need for legal action ok? Good? Great!

Just to let you know, this is very slightly different from the first version, just a few grammar and spelling corrections, plus I remembered to add the Disclaimer.

Now that the Bureaucratic mumbo-jumbo is out of the way, on to the story!

"Hey Optimus!"

Optimus Prime looked up from his current contemplation to see the surprisingly happy face of Koji Onishi. It had been some time since Koji's father had been kidnapped by the Predacons and although the Autobot's had searched tirelessly, they were still nowhere close to finding the famous scientist. So this ecstatic expression couldn't have failed to peak the Autobot Commander's curiosity.

"What is it Koji?"

"Well I was just thinking, in the last Battle with the Predacons and the Decepticon's you guys really gave them a pounding, right?"

This point was very true. The Decepticon's had for some odd reason decided to forgo their rivalry with the Predacons and work together by splitting their forces into three groups and attacking three power plants at the same time. In theory the plan was very well thought out. But as usual the Autobot's had prevailed through sheer numbers, and despite a few scratches and dents, all of the Autobot's came away unscathed, unlike the Decepticon's and Predacons.

"If I remember correctly, Movor lost most of his engine manifold, Dark scream lost an arm and most of his left leg, Sky-Byte lost his tailfin and Scourge and Megatron were almost flattened right?"

"Yeah! I talked it over with T-Ai, and she said it would take them at least one and a half weeks to get back to normal."

Now, Optimus Prime was usually very quick on the uptake, because he didn't become leader of the Autobot's for his looks, but right now his processor was starting to heat up whilst trying to understand what his young friend was getting at.

"Yes…and your point is?"

"Well T-AI said that Team Bullet Train, the Autobot Brothers and even you have been putting in some serious overtime, what with fighting the Preds and D-Cons and even trying to find my dad, so I was thinking, why not take the day off?"

Optimus' expression, if anyone could tell, was very thoughtful at this suggestion. If T-AI estimated more than a week for their enemies to get back to strength, then one day wouldn't cause much trouble at all, plus Koji was absolutely right about the bullet train's and brothers working hard.

"Well…as long as staying in contact isn't forgotten I don't think it's a bad idea for them to go, so-"

"Wait a sec, what about you?" This was probably the first time Koji had ever interrupted him so rudely, but Optimus was touched by the boy's concern. He was also immensely glad he couldn't blush, not that anyone could tell with his paint job.

"Err…I mean…that is, err…"

"Come on Optimus! What would it look like to the D-Cons if you collapsed through fatigue? Or if you started Screaming at Sideburn for chasing every red Sports car he sees?"

Neither of them heard the suddenly muffled sound of an angry protest.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Dag nab it Sideburn, pipe down!"

"This is an undercover operation; the first thing they teach for that class at the academy is to be quiet!"

X-Brawn and Sideburn were at the moment covering Sideburns vocal unit and pinning him down as best they could. They were hidden just around the corner from the control room for Cybertron base listening to Koji's talk with Optimus. Standing a little down the corridor were the three bullet trains, Midnight express, Rail Spike and Rapid Run.

Optimus had no idea that the Autobot's assembled had devised a plan upon hearing Koji talking to T-AI about a recent class trip to the beach he had participated in. Most of what the boy had said was true with one serious omission that Optimus didn't seem to be aware of. The Autobot brothers, whenever they were on patrol or not, usually found ways of enjoying themselves in their own ways, X-Brawn going up a rocky mountain, Prowl helping the local police force, and Side burn usually did whatever came to mind until a red sports car came along, and the rest, they say, is history. Team bullet train were very similar in that regard, because they felt most at home and relaxed, ferrying passengers all over the country on the high speed railway lines set up especially for them by T-AI and the humans.

Sideburn's ranting was only just audible, and he seemed to put special emphasis on one line, which he sometimes repeated.

"I don't chase EVERY red sports car I see!"

"Now just whoa there kid! Koji didn't mean to fill your engine with hornets or anything like that! He just wants to convince Optimus to come along!"

"That's right Sideburn! A Good officer is always ready to protect his team mates no matter the cost or situation, and that includes protecting your chief from working himself into breaking his own crank shaft!"

"Will you pipe down Sideburn? I can't hear what Optimus is saying!" Rail Spike, the oldest of the Bullet trains, seemed the most interested in his commanders words, and as if that was the imbedded root command needed, Sideburn quieted down and turned to listen, along with the rest of the group.

Luckily for him, no one could hear his very dark thoughts about what would happen if he managed to get Koji alone.

'I'll show him! No one embarrasses me like that!'

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I don't know Koji…" If Optimus had been uncomfortable before, he felt even more flustered now. He didn't like feeling this uncomfortable but it seemed as if he was stuck between a rock and the proverbial hard place.

"Oh well then…"Koji started, looking uninterested, and for a moment, relief flooded Prime's mainframe.

'_Maybe he'll drop this subject! Yes!'_

"You leave me no choice…T-AI!"

"I've heard every word Koji."

One of the computer screens next to the conversing pair came alive, depicting a very attractive young girl. Usually, when Optimus saw T-Ai on the screens he somehow felt much better every time. Except this time, because T-AI's pretty face was screwed into a sharp frown aimed directly at Optimus. Coupled with the highly annoyed tone in the girl's voice, Prime nearly did something he would never live down. He nearly flinched.

"Tow Line Come in!"

"Hey T-Ai, what can I do ya for? You just caught me after dealing with seven parking violations in twenty minutes! Ha Ha!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

In the corridor, Prowl heard the words and his fist was immediately clinched next to his power core, his eyes leaking streams of Energon. "Oh he's great! Seven cars in twenty minutes! Dear Primus he's an inspiration!"

The five Autobot's watching him now sported expressions on their faceplates most would classify as disturbed.

"Dude, you really need to get out more."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What in the name of Primus is this about T-AI!"

Optimus' exclamation went unheard or at least unheeded as T-AI went back to her conversation. She was glad she had helped Koji practice for a school play a few months back because if she hadn't, she wouldn't have been able to keep a straight face right now. She had pointed out to the others that it would take some serious convincing or maybe even Blackmail to get Optimus to agree to take a day off, but thankfully, Sideburn had suggested that they should threaten to get Tow Line to tie him up and tow him to the beach weather he liked it or not. After talking it over with Tow Line, and receiving hearty consent, T-AI knew it would only be a matter of time.

"Tow Line, I need your help. There's an Autobot here who's refusing to take time off, and under the regulations, I'm authorized to use any necessary means to make him comply, regardless of his personal motivations." T-AI's cheek twitched slightly in amusement, but thankfully, Optimus was too aghast at the current proceedings to notice. '_Wow, when I lay it on, I lay it on thick!_'

"What? You're kidding me! Who is it? Is it Side Burn? No, he usually has fun with Red Sports cars anyway."

Koji only just stopped himself from grinning as the sounds of a scuffle just outside caught his ears. 'Poor Side Burn, he'll never learn'

"Maybe Prowl? Yeah, it's gotta be him! He's always working with the police force!"

T-AI smiled slightly as she 'heard' X-Brawn grab Prows face to cover a cry of 'TRAITOR!'

"No it's Not Prowl, its Optimus. He's working too hard and that last time I saw him taking it easy was almost six months ago and that was reading an earth book whilst re-charging!"

"Optimus! You're always telling the rest of us to take it easy! Why don't you lead by example! I mean Come on! I'm still new to this out fit, but I've taken more brakes under your instruction since I got here than you have! Two Months and I've taken a brake eight times!"

All eyes turned to Optimus, who was at this point clutching his head as if to claw something out.

"I cant, I've got reports, then patrols with the fire dep-"

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH PRIME! You're taking the day off even if we have to tie you up and DRAG you kicking and screaming to the beach! What's it gonna be! Do we drag you or roll with you?"

The cold fury startled everyone within earshot, and usually T-AI wouldn't have leveled such a savage verbal attack on anyone, let alone her commander! But it was for his own good. If he was going to be a stubborn Mule in this matter, then she was going to show him that you can get a mule to move easily, just as long as you kicked it hard enough.

After recovering from the shock of seeing T-AI verbally reprimand her commander, all eyes turned to Optimus once again to await his response. "Oh…Oh alright. But I'm telling you three right now, this is mutiny!"

A reverberating cry filled the entire room as T-AI, Koji, Tow Line, The Autobot brothers and Team Bullet train all celebrated their 'Victory' over one very stubborn Autobot commander.

"ALL Right! We got him! Wait-a-go T-AI!"

Optimus' last thoughts before getting caught up in the jovial mood all around him were so dark they would have probably shocked Scourge and Megatron into a mental asylum.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

T-AI was happily preparing everything needed for this little vacation. She had contacted the local police branch and train services to let them know that their 'Operatives' were unavailable for at least 24 hours, located a beach big enough for the Autobot's to enjoy themselves and even managed to convince Tow Line, SKID Z and four of the six Spy changers to come along for the day. She had even asked the construction team if they wanted to go but Wedge had respectfully declined, opting for the challenge of taking on the Decepticon's in the base's simulator. It was heart-warming for the holographic girl to see her fellow Autobot's so excited, despite not having a heart to speak of. The last time she had seen the team so happy was when everyone had entered into the international Grand Prix when SKID Z had arrived.

Suddenly her attention was diverted as Crosswise entered into the control room. "Hey Crosswise, something on your mind? I thought you'd be getting ready for the trip today."

The green transformer got down on one knee so he could be closer to T-AI's eye level. He knew that she could easily float up to speak with him, but for what he had in mind, he didn't want to risk hurting her.

"That's exactly why I'm here. Me and the group have been working on a little side project and we've come up with a nifty little gadget for you." Crosswise's grin was almost audible and for a moment he thought he'd loose himself and laugh at T-AI's adorably confused expression.

"What do you mean 'For Me' Crosswise?"

Instead of answering the girl's question, the green Autobot went to the control's and started tapping quickly at the keyboard.

"Hey! What are you doing!"

All of a sudden, T-AI's body felt ridged, and she couldn't move to save her life. She remembered Optimus telling her once that in battle you had to be prepared for anything because in a moment, even the smallest thing can change things dramatically. For her the change was in her emotional state, earlier she had been elated at the mood around Cybertron Base, but now, she was so terrified she could cry. She couldn't even move her eyes; it was as if her entire system had frozen.

'Primus, What's happening? Why is he doing this?'

The hologram's terror increased ten-fold as Crosswise came closer with an open left hand and what looked like a pair of tweezers in his right. He picked up something from his palm and for a moment, hundreds of possibilities flooded her mind. Maybe the Predacons had re-programmed Crosswise, or he had defected? What if he was going to use a logic disruptor of a modified Psycho-Probe on her?

As the fear within started to overwhelm her, her, she caught sight of the item now held gently in the tweezers and her mind immediately stopped.

Resting just in front of her face was a small Autobot Symbol. It was almost the same as the one on her helmet, but instead of having a yellow base and a pink foreground, this insignia was sapphire blue, and it seemed to glow with an inner light. Crosswise very gently placed the symbol on her helmet in the exact place her usual one resided, and then did the same with the small triangle broach on the front of her uniform.

All of a sudden, she dropped to the ground, almost loosing her balance. After taking a moment to breath and bracing herself against one of her consoles, the holographic girl became aware of something very odd.

Firstly, she could feel the air as she breathed, and secondly, she could feel the panel underneath her hand, and when she looked, her hand was no longer partially transparent, instead she was looking at a normal opaque hand.

"How do you like it?"

T-AI's wide eyes came to rest on the grinning visage of Ironhide, standing next to his teammate.

"Mirage mentioned a while ago that it's a shame you're always cooped up in here so we decided to change that. Those two badges are micro holographic projectors. They work two-fold. First, they allow you to leave the base while keeping in contact with the systems here, and second; they enhance your image and generate an electrical repulsor field so you can touch things. Crosswise also studied some books on humans and wrote a special program so you'd have a simulated central nervous system, so now you can touch, smell and to a degree, even taste things!"

T-AI's eyes, if it were possible, grew even wider. If what they were saying was true, then basically they've granted her total freedom to go out and explore the planet if she wanted! This was wonderful, and she said as much, with a delighted smile upon her face.

Crosswise and Ironhide were congratulating themselves when Iron hide noticed T-AI's lovely expression suddenly turn sour.

"What's wrong?"

The holographic girl revealed that even in this new solid form she had the power of flight by flying up and kicking Crosswise Square in the faceplate. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU WERE DOING? HAVE YOU GOT A POCKET CALCULATOR FOR A BRAIN? I THOUGHT YOU WERE TRYING TO ERASE MY PROGRAM! YOU SCARED THE LIVING ENERGON OUT OF ME!"

Outside the control room, Sideburn was walking to the departure tunnel when he heard T-AI's verbal reprimand and shuddered in sympathy. After taking that fish personality test T-AI had spent the rest of the day giving him a hard time about using her computers for something so trivial. But since there wasn't anything he could do, he shrugged and continued on his way, sparing a compassionate thought for the poor mechanism on the receiving end of T-AI's vengeance.

_TBC_

Well? Did you like it? RID isn't really my scene and to be honest neither is writing comedy, but I've always had a thing for T-AI, and after watching the first 20 episodes on DVD, I thought I could write something pretty good. The initial idea came up a long time ago, but I could never come up with a good starting point for the story. But now, I hope to be able to crank out the rest of the story over the next few months. But I don't usually have access to the internet so please be patient.

All the best, Orion-Matrx.


	2. All tied up with misplaced guilt

Chapter 2

"OK, five more minutes, and we're dragging him."

Everyone taking part in the day trip was assembled in the hall adjacent to the global space bridge network. The three bullet trains were talking about how their commuters were going to get to their destinations, the Autobot brothers were amusing themselves by playing a cybertronian card game, and the rest of the group were standing around waiting or finding something amusing to do.

Much to Crosswise's embarrassment.

The story about T-ai's new form had shocked everyone who had been within earshot, but nothing could have prepared the green Autobot for the teasing he received, especially as he had some small dents in his face that were surprisingly similar to the size and shape of T-ai's feet.

But even the humiliation of the elite spy changer couldn't distract the assembled group from one important fact.

The leader of the Autobots was suspiciously absent.

"Hey T-ai, you don't think Optimus is arguing with Ultra Magnus do you?"

"Naa, Prime and Magnus make too much noise for us to miss!"

Despite Sideburn's less tactful version of stating facts, T-ai was forced to admit that the young Autobot was absolutely correct. Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus fought like cats and dogs, they could sometimes get along, but when things got out of hand, stopping them was this side of threading a needle, in other words, it was almost impossible!

Deeming the possibility of her CO and his brother engaging in mortal combat as highly unlikely, she strode over to one of the consoles in this corridor, soon bringing a three-dimensional map of the base into existence and glaring in annoyance at the red blip flashing Optimus's current location.

Her Irritation almost became uncontrollable when she saw the words underneath the map.

Optimus Prime is currently located in his quarters.

"TOWLINE!"

------------------------------------------------------------

"Let me get this straight…your ENTIRE army, is FORCING you to take a DAY OFF????"

Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobot's, holder of the Matrix of Leadership, and most powerful warrior of the entire Autobot population found it very difficult to hold the temptation to pout, especially when his mentor Alpha Trion insisted on grinning like a Craden Cheshire Panther.

"Yes, they ARE, but I can't get them to understand that these reports are important! I've got inventory reviews to approve, requisition reports to go over, security checks to scan and…"

While ticking off the things he had to look over on his fingers, Prime growled in a very unbecoming manner for a Leader as his long time teacher fell out of his stool and proceeded to, as Koji once put it, 'Crack up' in hysterics.

"I fail to see what's so funny Alpha!"

After what seemed like an eternity of laughing like a demented hyena, Alpha Trion finally got his mirth under control and sat back in his chair, his laughter confined to the occasional chuckle.

"You've always been…what's the human term…Ah that's it! A book worm, always reading and doing reports. You've got to understand prime all work and no play makes war a dull pastime. Just one day won't bring the whole war to an end letting the Predacons win! What is the problem prime?"

------------------------------------------------------------

T-ai stomped down the corridor with Tow-line on her heels, a few of the others walking a discreet distance behind to see what happened. It was clear to all that T-ai was mad, and if Crosswise' faceplate was any indication, they knew that when you mix Anger and T-ai you got a Dinobot sized explosive formula for your troubles.

No one had any idea what to expect but one thing was certain, it was defiantly gonna be fun finding out!

------------------------------------------------------------

"These reports won't take care of themselves Alpha, they need to be done!"

"And they aren't going anywhere Prime, one day won't hurt anything! You might just be able to relax for once as well!"

Prime sighed in resignation, realizing that no one knew how important his desk work was for the continued success of the war against the Predacons.

"Alright Alpha…I've never liked loosing battles, but I do know when to cut my losses…"

Alpha Trion Looked closely at prime and just after a flash of understanding shot through his CPU, he noticed the Door to the commander's quarters open and T-ai and Tow-line standing in the door.

"This is about Springer isn't it Optimus?"

After T-ai heard that name, she stopped moving, motioning for Tow-line to stay quiet as well, because she knew full well who Springer was and why this might have an effect on her leader.

Springer was a little older than Optimus at the time, in human terms Prime would have been around 15 and Springer 16.

Prime and Springer had the day off from their training for acceptance into the Autobot Academy, and Prime was looking over various data retrieval pads to find a nice place to chill out. After skimming over the data from almost thirty seven different pads, Optimus had gotten bored and picked up the 38th pad and grinned.

The location was perfect, plenty of open space for them to race, even an oil lake to swim in if they wanted. He didn't read all of the notes for the simple fact that he was sick and tired or reading the exact same thing over and over again that he failed to notice the small graph at the bottom signalling the area had a high battlefield percentage.

After they arrived, things seemed pretty normal but later they found that the entire area had been slated as an attack site.

During the unexpected attack, Prime and Springer were separated, and no matter how hard Prime searched, he couldn't find his friend until the next day, when he was told by his friend Ratchet that Springer was caught in the middle of the attack and destroyed.

"If I had just paid a little more attention then Springer would still be alive..."

"Optimus, look at me..."

Optimus looked up at his mentor as he was asked, and Alpha Trion's eyes held compassion and understanding in their wise depths.

"Do you know how many Autobot's have done the same as you? Hundreds, if not thousands. Almost all of them have either lost friends, family or even their own lives. This kind of thing happens all the time, despite the recommendations of instructors at the academy, but what you have to learn is that there are some things that you simply cannot change."

T-ai motioned for Towline to leave quietly as she entered further into the room, receiving an almost imperceptible nod from alpha, and slowly rose up to Optimus' shoulder where she waited patiently.

"But...what if something happens..."

'_I've never seen him so confused and upset before! But why is he so mixed up?_' T-ai's processor was coming close to red lining trying to figure out the question her mind had just asked, and fortunately, she didn't have to wait long for an opportunity to allay her leaders concerns.

"Prime, everyone needs to relax from time to time, and you are no exception. And if you still worry about something happening to your army, why don't you consider what would happen to them if you worried yourself into a CPU fracture?" Alpha knew that Optimus was close to loosing his last reservations and he looked pointedly at T-ai, trusting her to drive his point home, idly wondering why the young hologram looked different today.

The little hologram took the opening for what it was and gently put her hand on Prime's shoulder, smiling in understanding as her leader looked at her in slight shock.

"We all care about you too much for you to hurt yourself like this Optimus. You can't keep blaming yourself for every little thing that happens; you don't let us, why should you be exempt from that? One day won't hurt anything, and if anything dose happen we'll be right next to a space bridge entrance and I'll still be in contact with all of my planetary sensors. Please Optimus, come with us, it won't be as much fun without you."

Looking at T-ai's face intently for a moment, then turning to look at his mentor, Optimus thought about everything he had been told. Logically, T-ai had just allayed most of his worries, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that he needed to get his work done.

After a moment, the Autobot leader looked towards the little hologram and felt a bit of humour rising inside his mainframe.

"Were you kidding about getting Towline to tie me up?"

The slight mirth Optimus felt was however extinguished quite rapidly as T-ai grinned in a very sinister manner, a grin that would make Scourge very proud prime thought dismally.

"Oh I wasn't joking; he's right outside now! Hey Towline!"

------------------------------------------------------------

Back on Cybertron Alpha Trion stared completely dumbfounded at the antics on screen. It took him a while to process the images but once he had, he was howling with laughter.

The young hologram was indeed telling the truth, and after Optimus stood up, probably to make a break for it, Towline used his 'wrecker hook' and within seconds, Prime was completely immobile and hanging upside down, screaming for his forces to untie him.

"Let me down Towline this isn't funny anymore!"

"I don't know Prime, T-ai seems to think it's pretty amusing."

For her part, T-ai was in a similar state to Alpha Trion, however the young girl was only holding her midsection as she laughed, not rolling on the floor.

"T-ai I mean it! Tell him to put me down! You have to untie me eventually!"

"That's not true prime! I can keep this up all day long!"

"TOWLING STOP ENCOURAGING HER!!!!!!"

Alpha Trion finally managed to get his mirth under control and disconnected the transmission, making sure to save the entire session, for…Prosperity, that's it.

He left his quarters and made his way to Iacom's central control hub, feeling that things could only be god today. He also reminded himself that he had to check on the 'NOVA' project later that morning.

However, with the colossal shaking of an explosion rocking the building, and screaming alarms, Alpha realised that he had to put his plans on hold.

The day didn't seem to be going as nicely as he hoped.

End chapter 2

------------------------------------------------------------

Hello people! I'm BAAAACK!

It's been ages since I updated, I'm SO sorry everyone! I've been trying to get my head round so many things I can hardly remember which way is up or down!

But enough of that. As you can see, I'm back and I've got new material up coming, so hopefully, you fine people wont have to wait well over a year for the next chapter.

And trust me, IT'S GONNA BE A DOOZY!!! (The plot, not the size)

Anyway, Thanks once again everyone and I'll get back to you soon. Also, Beta Readers are welcomed, just contact me.

OMAKE:

------------------------------------------------------------

Back on Cybertron Alpha Trion stared completely dumbfounded at the antics on screen. It took him a while to process the images but once he had, he was howling with laughter.

The young hologram was indeed telling the truth, and after Optimus stood up, probably to make a break for it, Towline used his 'wrecker hook' but he miscalculated the angles.

A resounding 'CLANG' echoed throughout the room and Optimus fell to the floor like a proverbial brick. T-ai and Towline walked over and took stock of the incident.

"I think you killed him towline…" T-ai murmured softly, poking the large dent in Primes head with her foot. She smiled slightly when she heard Prime groan softly. "Greatest warrior my RAM drive..."

"I always throw that thing to low in robot mode! I'm sorry!"

"It's ok, lets just tie him up and get back to the others, and we'll just say that Magnus pulled a fast one. Who'll doubt us?"

After confirming their plan, Towline tied Optimus up the old fashioned way, occasionally muttering 'Left over right, then under and pull'or something similar, and carried him out of the room with T-ai following close behind, not noticing Alpha Trion still laughing dementedly while chortling 'Greatest warrior! That's Priceless!!!'.


End file.
